The Release of the vision heroes
by T.GEdo
Summary: First Attempt at fanfic


"Argh!"

His cards fluttered to the floor, duel disk dislodging from his arm.

"You beat me…Again", he would mutter, rubbing the back of his head.

His opponent would strut calmly over, a smirk across his face, full of smug satisfaction.

"We all know you're never going to beat me, don't you think so? Destiny's got my back" the victor would retort, sweeping his grey hair from his eyes, de-activating his duel disk.

"Aster…you already beat me...you don't have to rub it in my face…".

"I told you from the start! I can't be beat! I wouldn't even be in this academy if I wasn't a minor", batting his hand casually.

Arghh! That damn Plasma!

Slamming his fist down onto his desk in frustration, tossing his deck aside.

He would blink, rushing to gather up his cards.

Placing the deck upon his dorm room table, draping his yellow jacket across the grand wood chair, Ryo would trudge towards his bed, ruffling his hair fondly.

Ryo fell asleep as soon as his head felt contact with his pillow.

Ryo woke to a rough waking up.

"Ryo….Hey, Ryo…RYO", a whisper would penetrate his ear.

A Fist would lightly hit his chin, snapping him into existence.

A girl would be standing over him, smiling mischievously down at him, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Happy Birthday!" she would say, before pulling him into a hug, beaming.

Ryo would grin, kissing her cheek, nuzzling her long brunette hair.

Pulling apart, she would place a small parcel in his open hand, then turning towards the door, she would wink before exiting, quietly closing the door behind her.

Lying back onto his pillow, arms behind his head, he would smile happily to himself, the picture of his girl in his mind, and the thought of himself being 16. "Just one more year..", he would mutter, a small smile on his face. His gaze would look down at the parcel, which lay discarded on his bed cloth. "You Shouldn't Have..."

"So Class!, what, is the rules and restrictions of, a quick play spell!" The teacher would bark, glancing around the class.

The Lesson would pass quickly, or at least, to Ryo it did. A small buzzing would flutter in his ears.

"And now! For The Duels!", Barked the teacher, infiltrating the trance of which Ryo had locked himself in.

The Teacher would strut around his desk, looking around at them, "and who will the lucky duellists be, hmm?" his gaze would fix upon Ryo, "How about you, Mr Cross!".

An outbreak of murmuring would spread through the classroom, amongst a few snorts of quiet laughter, causing Ryo's cheeks to flush, slifer red. "And who else? Bonaparte! It's been a long time since you've duelled in class!".

The Slifer Red and The Ra yellows would hurry down the stairs, meeting to face each other by the teachers' main desk. A sweat drop would drip, hitting his arm.

"Ready Boys?". The two duellists would nod silently, duel disks clicking impatiently. "Then, Let's Start The Duel!".

"Game On!" the two students would shout, half-heartedly.

"The first moves mine!" Ryo would shout. "Draw!".

"Check This Out! By Tossing out a Vision Hero from my hand, I can special summon my Level 5, Vision Hero Farris in attack mode! Also, his second effect activates, allowing me to send one vision hero from my deck to the graveyard, And with that, my turns over!".

"My move! I activate the spell card, Ancient Rules! Allowing me to special summon from my hand.. The fabled..Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack Mode!, and Now He Attacks, Blue Eyes! Attack Farris with Burst Stream of Destruction!" {Ryo – 2600} "Not so fast!" Ryo would yell in response "You've trigged Vision Hero Increases Special Effect, allowing me to special summon him, from my graveyard to my spell and trap zone!". "Turn Over!".

"It's my move! Draw!". That Blue Eye…That's one heck of a card.. But it's nothing my Vision Heroes can't handle. "Alright! I've got a spell of mine own! It's called vision release, and it allows me to special summon Vision Hero Increase from my spell and trap zone! But I'm not done yet, because that triggers his effect, allowing me to special summon another increase from my deck in defence mode! And now I activate Polymerization! Fusing my two increases to summon! Vision Hero Adoration!". A vortex would spin above them, pulling the two increases together, releasing vision hero adoration, a mage like warrior.

"Furthermore, I activate the spell card, cost down! You see, by discarding one, all the cards in my hand lose two levels, and with that in place, I activate premature burial! You see, by giving up 800 points, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack! Welcome back my man, Vision Hero Increase! He won't be staying for long.. Because I sacrifice increase in order to summon, Vision Hero Witch Raider in attack position! And Get a load of her effect! All spells and traps you control go au revior!. This is far from over because now I use my Adorations effect, meaning your precious Blue-eyes loses a grand total of 2700 attack points!. Now, Witch Raider! Take out his Blue-Eyes with Darkness Barrel Shot! {Bonaparte – 1400} Alright Adoration! End This!" Dust would flood the room, clearing as Bonaparte's Life points would hit Zero {Bonaparte - 0}


End file.
